renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Golden Singing Cheeses (transcript)
Episode: Magical Golden Singing Cheeses episode begins to the castle. Narrator: Long ago, in little village of the Kingdom of Fry. Renwaldo and Stimpleton suns in the darksh light get house together. Stimpy: Renwaldo, we have no food since the last conside! Ren: Ohhh, then there's only thing we do. gets the bug. Take the phantom chigger and treated for some food that we make eat. Stimpy: I'll guard it like it was my own brain. close the door. Narrator: So, Stimpleton began his perilist quest for food. He searched neither. As well as yawn. sees a sign. It says "Beware Man Eating Village Idiot." Man Eating Village Idiot was writing the note. Man Eating Village Idiot: That's a dumb reposle. Halt! Who goes there? Who dares disturb the Man Eating Village Idiot!? throws the tomato at Man Eating Village Idiot Stimpy: Oh great and powerful exhausted promotated Stupid tune! It is I, Stimpleton, slowly over of the son of the miserable dark smith." come to trade chigger for some food. Man Eating Village Idiot: A chigger! Eating Village Idiot grabs the chigger. Uh-huh? Uh-huh? MMM-hmm? Good gravity, coming up thorax. I'll take it! Eating Village Idiot is eating chigger. Stimpy: Can I have my food now? smiles Man Eating Village Idiot: I must confess. I have no food to trade. looks around But I had something better. Magical Golden Singing Cheeses! was singing choirly Stimpy: They're beautiful! I'll take 'em! Man Eating Village Idiot: Wait a minute! Only the most important of idiotical idiots shall profess MY magic cheeses. And let's now truth for fine stupidity in the battle of WITLESSNESS. to red background I shall eat thee! to normal background Get it? to blue background, Stimpy was panicking. Stimpy kicks the foot on his eye. Changes to normal background, Stimpy rubs his right eye. Hmm, not bad of... death. But Let it now this! Eating Village Idiot shaves the cheese shaver at the arm and rubs the lemon on his arm. And finally, he put a lot of salt on his armhole. How do ya like them apples? Stimpy: deleted scene Why sure. Shoot. That's nothing. snaps his finger. Stimpy was licking the north pole. Stimpy's tongue was stuck. Stimpy pulls the tongue out tightly and rips his tongue. Stimpy look at the tongue on the tree. Toobl-th Nowthat-th-t. Man Eating Village Idiot: POOF! Indeed, thou dost possess a great wealth of ignorance! But what shall do this? Eating Village Idiot drive the car with a gas tank. Gas tank explodes. Man Eating Village Idiot goes in and rub on his face. Man Eating Village Idiot blows out. Stimpy: Quite moronic. But feasting your EYES upon THIS! grabs two corns to the Bullpig. Stimpy goes in. Stimpy is attacking the bullpig. Man Eating Village Idiot screams Man Eating Village Idiot: coughs Stimpleton, Dyneferences! Truly unsurpassed! Stimpy: Log on. Golden Singing Cheeses was singing like choir. Open the cage and give the cheeses to Stimpy. Narrator: With the battle won, Stimpleton leaves with the cheeses. As the victor and the Man Eating Village Idiot dead from stupidity. Eating Village Idiot falls down deadly. Fades to Ye Olde Dirt Smith. Ren pants. Stimpy opens the door. Stimpy waves Ren. Stimpy got the Magical Golden Singing Cheeses! Ren loves it and he gives the cheeses. Ren was about to eat the cheeses. Ren: sniffs There some the unrated cheeses! Go get there and bary into the disable intested Nature. So will be right into your taste. dashs off. Ren was still starved. Fades to the Stimpy digs the hole. The Cyclops wokes up. Stimpy bonks the Cyclops' head. Cyclops: Who dares dig a hole in my roof?! Stimpy: It is I, Stimpleton, Mr. Ogre, sir. Cyclops: And how I become instated for this VIOLATION UPON MY HUMBLE DITCH!? sees the cheeses and covers it Gimme that cheese! Stimpy: These are not cheese. These are... looks at cheese SHOES! wears the cheeses as shoes and runs around the circles. Stimpy chuckles. Cyclops: Say, I could use a pair of them. I'll take 'em! put the cheese shoes on. Cyclops chuckles. Stimpy was so worried. A timecard says "6 months later". Ren and Stimpy was so starved to death. Ren: Stimpleton, poor honor of disable. And fetch the cheeses. yells And be quick about it! dashs off Less they surely STARVE! was so worried once again. Fades to Cyclops is sleeping. Stimpy looks at the cheese. He tries to take his cheese of the Cyclops' feet. Stimpy looks at the Cyclops asleep. Stimpy was thinking and gets the idea. Stimpy has a nail. Stimpy shaves off his Cyclops' toenails. Cyclops screams in pain. Cyclops looks at Stimpy. Stimpy chuckles. Stimpy pulls out his nail. Stimpy smiles. Cyclops: Who the perpetrator of this great villiany be? Stimpy: It is I, Stimpleton, you royal royalness, Renwaldo and I are starving! We, we'll come to eat your stinkin' shoes. looks at the shoes are stinky Cyclops: Well, I don't know, I've kind of grown attached to these shoes. Just broke them in. Tell you what, though... I'll let you have them. Or your smeen. Stimpy: Hmmm, I don't have any small enough. Can you break a kidney? Cyclops: Sure. gives a heart and has a worms Here's your change. We can rich those, but they take worm in my gold plater. Narrator: So they happily make the trade. And Stimpleton race his back home with a cheeses in hand. And presents them to Renwaldo. sniffs. Ren was puking offscreen Ren: Man, that's good cheese! Stimpleton, these are the tastiest stinkiest of cheeses. Stimpy: Chow us down, Renwaldo. and Stimpy eats the Stinky Cheese, until.... he imagine the two princesses. Narrator: After the first bite, the curse of the magical singing cheeses was lifted. Changing them back to what they once were... princesses. Milk curd Princesses. feels scared. Two princesses, Ren and Stimpy lives in the church So they are forced to marry the princesses lived happily every after, and starved to death. iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts